


A Matter of Pride

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: The Affairs of Wizards [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: "No it's not sex," He said, feeling no remorse at the twitch his blunt statement caused. "And no, I don't plan on marrying or a - arelationshipthat you seem to be expecting. But - the absence of both of these things doesn't somehow make my lifelesseror not asfulfillingas yours.".aka my contribution to Pride Month





	A Matter of Pride

"... _lonely_?" Charlie murmured to himself softly, in disbelief. Then, seeing that the sentiment - the _concern_ \- seemed to be genuine, he went on, "I - don't **_understand_**. I have a job that is engaging and that I _love_ , friends that I can laugh with and who'd be at my side if I were in trouble along with a family that loves me and supports me even if at times they cannot _agree_ with me. _How can I be **lonely**?_ "

"That's all well and good, but what about a _partner_ \- someone to share your life with?"

"I _have_ that." He said, confused on why this wasn't self-evident. "I have that in my brother, who I talk to at least once a week about anything and everything. I have that in my best friend, who I meet up with twice a month and who stays over for a few days each month just to be _together_."

It hit Charlie, then, as to what exactly the conversation was _really_ about.

"No it's not sex," He said, feeling no remorse at the twitch his blunt statement caused. "And no, I don't plan on marrying or a - a _relationship_ that you seem to be expecting. But - the absence of both of these things doesn't somehow make my life _lesser_ or not as _fulfilling_ as yours."

"I'm _happy_ ," Charlie said, firmly and making eye-contact in hopes of driving this fact home. "I promise you I am, so don't worry about me being lonely, okay?"


End file.
